


happy new year, my prince

by tiso_and_squodward



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Years, cuddling (technically), god what a tsundere am i right, i mean we all know it we can't even argue, might be ooc? because yeah my first official fic for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/pseuds/tiso_and_squodward
Summary: Lear finds himself searching for a certain someone on New Year's Eve to spend time with, surprisingly to him but unsurprisingly to everybody else.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	happy new year, my prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajama_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/gifts).



> yes i uploaded this an hour and a half before new year's ends my time :) yes i am a procrastinator
> 
> hope everyone who reads this fic enjoys it ^^ because like i said this is my first fic for em + i haven't written one in a good while (2-4 months?) but yeah
> 
> gift to my pancake wife for obvious reasons such as helping me through my writer's block that happened throughout making this fic, getting me into this ship, writing amazing fics for them which made me obsessed with them, yknow all that jazz

Just because it was a special day to everyone else didn’t mean it meant anything special to _him._

Looking out upon his subjects was such a bore _,_ but really there was nothing better to do. They were all partaking in this celebration for the new year doing who knows what; it seemed like far too much of a hassle to actually be _down_ there. Besides, there’s a slim chance he’d get along with anyone, let alone grace them with his presence at all!

He let out a low sigh as he glanced out his window again, hoping that whatever weird _shenanigan_ they were doing this time would distract him from his irritation, especially on what everybody claims should be an exciting day. Not that it really mattered, after all being away from the rest of those weak sync pairs is how he likes it best! 

...Or at least _used_ to like it. Ever since that goody two shoes showed up he found himself not completely dreading the idea of participating-- though even just the thought itself was exhausting. Cheren was more like a _guidance counselor_ than an actual teacher; always lecturing him about what’s ‘good’ and ‘kind’ and ‘the right thing to do’. As if! Didn’t anyone tell him that what’s right and what’s wrong is subjective? No matter if he _did_ happen to have a good point on some, he refused to change his opinion on what he thought was the best course of action-- er, most of the time that is.

Speaking of, where was that cheesy gym leader anyways? Knowing him he’d definitely be there, laughing and smiling next to the rest of his equally corny friends… The thought filled him with a feeling that he couldn’t quite describe, a mix between anger and something else. Nonetheless it made him feel warm and the room oddly stuffy, making him rush out the door before he fully knew it to go look for him. 

He ended up passing Rachel and Sawyer on his way to the door, immediately calling out his name and asking if he was alright. Of _course_ he was, why wouldn’t he be? “Don’t you _dare_ follow me!” he ordered, and letting out a huff he burst through the doors of his villa and set off. He could assume the confused expressions on their faces, which only irritated him more. Didn’t they know not to question him by now?

He maneuvered through the crowded plaza, returning the confused looks of the people around him with glares of his own as his heels clicked against the pavement. _Where is he?_ All he had to do was look for his signature cowlick, it couldn’t be that hard. However, with his… _unfortunate_ stature, he found it difficult to see anything at all among all the other sync pairs. “Get out of my way!” he commanded, shoving others aside as he walked.

Although he didn’t find Cheren at first, he found the second best thing: a trainer with green hair, so tall he was at least a head above everybody else. He’d heard about him a lot from Cheren before as the former leader of Team Plasma and someone who changed for the better. He was usually talked about as an example for him, especially seeing how their... _views_ were so different. 

He had half a mind to argue with him until he _finally_ spotted Cheren, sitting next to a girl he vaguely remembered as one of his teammates in the PML and another trainer with buns in her hair that he didn’t bother remembering the name of. “You!” Lear exclaimed angrily, drawing the attention of everyone around him to his chagrin. Seriously? Couldn’t people learn to mind their own business? 

Cheren’s eyes widened briefly in surprise before his expression turned gentle, smiling at him as he cradled a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. “Lear?” he asked softly, his smile even evident in his tone. “I thought you said you weren’t coming.”

Despite the biting cold he suddenly felt his face grow warm, trying his best to calm himself especially in front of the prying eyes around him. “W-Well, I’m not staying for very long,” he scoffed. “Not like I’d _want_ to be talking among these weak trainers!”

“Lear,” Cheren sighed, a warning in his tone. “We’ll talk about that again later, but matter aside, what do you need? A few people passing by told me you were here and I almost went to go look for you myself.” He let out a soft chuckle, taking another sip from his steaming cup before meeting Lear’s eyes. “Was I the one you were looking for?”

Whispers began to fill the air, _especially_ from the two girls sitting next to Cheren. Lear almost felt like deploying his Donphan and wiping the floor with all of them when he noticed the gym leader’s curious stare, eyes twinkling and making all of his snarky words fade on his tongue. “D-Don’t act so surprised,” he stammered, hand on his hip. “You should be grateful that I’m requesting your presence!”

“Oh?” Cheren asked, eyebrows raising slightly. “And what is it that you want me for?”

Lear’s cheeks were unbearably warm, irritation rising with every second more he was watched. “N-No asking questions!” he answered, crossing his arms defensively and looking Cheren up and down. He didn’t even know _why_ he came to see the goody two shoes, but just talking to him made the day seem a bit less boring. He’d settle for an excuse like that. “Now get a move on!”

He took his arm, blatantly ignoring how the whispers increased in volume and began pulling him back in the direction of his villa. Once they were on his balcony he finally stopped, letting the both of them catch their breath and slumped against the door side-by-side, panting. “Lear,” Cheren laughed, “you could’ve just _called_ me instead of dragging me over. I almost spilled my drink.”

“Whatever,” Lear huffed. “Honestly, you should be _glad_ I bothered to accompany you back to my villa! Show some gratitude, won’t you?”

Cheren managed to settle in, giving him a breathless grin as he moved Lear’s hand away from his arm only to intertwine their fingers together instead. “You brought me to your villa on New Year’s? I thought you told me you wanted to be alone.”

Lear scoffed, though feeling his face burn at the contact avoided Cheren’s eyes. “Well it’s not worth it to be alone right now, even if it _does_ mean I have to settle for your company this evening. Besides, you seem to be the only one I can bear on such a festive occasion.”

“Not Sawyer or Rachel?” Cheren wondered, taking another long sip of his hot cocoa. “I would’ve thought they’d be more than happy to spend this day with you.”

“They _are,”_ Lear grumbled, “but they treat me like a kid. It’s unsightly of a prince, especially one as prestigious as _me_ to be treated that way!”

Cheren rolled his eyes at that, earning an offended huff from the prince. “If I were you I’d be grateful for them. After all you put them through they still take care of you.”

Lear paused, Cheren’s words threatening to sink in before he decided to brush it off. “I didn’t _ask_ them to do that,” he replied. “After all they’re only my subordinates, nothing less and most definitely nothing more.”

To his surprise (and honestly, relief), Cheren seemed to drop it for now, simply shaking his head. “I’m sure you’ll come around eventually. I mean, it’s obvious how much they care about you. Those people who stick by you throughout all your hardships are the kind of friends you need in life.”

Lear sighed, crossing his arms. How dare he give advice to him again!... Though, it wasn’t unusual seeing how much the gym leader scolded him for a variety of things. “Hmph, you and your ‘friendship’ talk again. I should have known you’d talk about this the moment we’re alone.”

Cheren only shrugged. “I just want you to know how much people appreciate you, even if you don’t think they do.” He suddenly squeezed his hand gently, earning another rush of warmth to flood Lear’s face. “Me included.”

Lear couldn’t understand _why_ he said that so suddenly, quickly trying to regain his composure. “W-Well of _course_ I know people appreciate me,” he sputtered. “Who wouldn’t, after all I’ve done for them on Pasio?”

Cheren laughed at that, making Lear send him a glare that he unsurprisingly seemed to ignore. “You know what I mean,” he said. “Not just for all the work you do. I mean, the things you do for everybody here and the PML isn’t the only reason why _I_ admire you, Lear.”

Lear’s eyes widened, head turning to look back at Cheren and felt his mouth go dry at his soft expression. Thankfully, before he could respond a sudden gust of wind blew by, sending shivers through both of their bodies and making Lear wrap his jacket closer around himself. Ugh, this weather.

He clicked his tongue in distaste noticing how thin Cheren’s layers of clothing were, making him shake slightly at the cold. It took him a moment before he shed his jacket, rolling his eyes and pushing it towards Cheren with a huff. “Be grateful! I shouldn’t give this to you, especially since you have that drink with you already. Once you’re warm give it back.”

Cheren raised an eyebrow before letting it drape over his shoulders, scooting closer to him and bumping their shoulders together. “Thanks. Didn’t know you’d learned the concept of ‘sharing is caring’ yet.” He glanced at Lear again, eyebrows furrowing in concern to Lear’s annoyance seeing as he was feeling _perfectly_ fine and didn’t need Cheren fretting over him for no reason. “Aren’t you cold?”

“N- _No,”_ he grit out, leaning back against the door and letting out a low sigh. “Now stop worrying.” Lear scoffed. Why couldn’t he just take back the jacket? It’s rightfully his, he could just take it back, and he was _shivering_ already! Then again, he practically just gave it to him, it would be foolish to take it back-- 

He felt his shoulders tense up as part of his jacket was thrown around him, feeling Cheren loop an arm comfortingly around his waist and had pulled him closer so that they could both huddle underneath his coat. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop, feeling his cheeks burn at the close contact. T-The _nerve!_ “A compromise,” Cheren smiled, and suddenly he couldn’t think of any retorts to argue against it. 

“Y-You--”

“Oh!” Cheren suddenly exclaimed, pointing upward. A sudden _boom_ startled him and with a jump Lear turned, watching in amazement as an array of different colored fireworks lit up the night. “I heard we were having fireworks, I didn’t know just how much time had passed.” Cheren grinned, moving closer to him and nudging his shoulder. “Isn’t it beautiful, Lear?”

When Lear saw Cheren’s face he was speechless, the light dancing off of Cheren’s twinkling eyes and lips curved into a perfect smile. His mouth opened to say something, _anything,_ but to his irritation nothing came out. What was _wrong_ with him right now?

More kept exploding in the sky and it’s after a few more moments that Lear finally spoke. “H-Hey,” he called out, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment at the obvious voice crack in his words. 

Cheren finally swiveled his head around to stare at him, eyes still bright even without them being highlighted. “What is it, Lear?”

He took in a deep breath and paused before letting out a flustered huff, looking him in the eyes. “C-Consider this a privilege!” he said, grabbing him by the tie and hastily pressing their lips together as the last of the fireworks crackled and fizzled out in the air. 

Cheren’s lips were warm and he tasted sweet, Lear letting his eyes flutter shut as he moved closer to him and let out a soft hum as he wrapped an arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Cheren instantly melted into it, threading his fingers through Lear’s hair and sighing contentedly into their kiss as he saw colors slowly drain from the sky.

When they pulled away both of their faces were flushed, though Lear’s especially while multiple thoughts ran through his head. All the while he kept a firm grip on Cheren’s tie, letting their foreheads rest against one another’s and panted softly trying to catch his breath. He was tempted to look away, embarrassed, but Cheren’s own flustered face captivated him and kept his eyes trained on Cheren. 

Cheren’s lips broke into a smile, laughing lightly and tugging the coat tighter over them. “You should’ve tried to jump instead,” he chuckled. “You know if you jump on New Year’s, there’s a tradition that says however high you jump to is how tall you’re going to grow that year. We both know you need the extra height--”

Lear pushed him away at his _unwelcome_ remark, letting out an angry scoff as he looked away with a frown. “I can’t believe you, insulting a _prince_ that way!” 

“Sorry, had to share the information with you of your missed opportunity,” Cheren responded, tone teasing much to Lear’s annoyance. Well, not that he could really be annoyed at the goody two shoes right now. “Happy new year, my prince.”

Lear rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile as he leaned back against the wall and turned to stare at the gym leader beside him.

“Happy new year, Cheren.”

**Author's Note:**

> should lear have known that they were going to have fireworks? yes. did he? no.
> 
> anyway yes lear is a tsundere yet a total simp for cheren and i stand by this claim, it's just how he is and everybody can see it except him (unsurprisingly, this pouty prince is so dense it's unbelievable)
> 
> and also happy new year's, everybody! hope 2021's safer and better for all of you ^^ 
> 
> also yes this is not proofread yet in case you see any mistakes pff


End file.
